Charizard
Charizard is a creature from the Pokémon series. It appeared in the 33rd episode of Death Battle, the Pokémon Battle Royale, where it fought against fellow Starter Pokémon Venusaur and Blastoise. It reappeared again alongside its trainer Red in the 57th episode and Season 2 Finale of Death Battle, Pokémon VS Digimon, where it fought against Agumon and his tamer Tai from the Digimon series. History Charizard is the final evolution of the Kanto starter Pokémon, Charmander. Based off of their Pokédex entries, these Pokémon are the warrior type. From the skies, they search for powerful opponents to face, but have a sense of honor as well and won't harm those who are weaker than it. However, they have been known to have a nasty temper, and when angered they won't hesitate to burn everything around them down to the ground. Death Battle Info (Pokémon Battle Royale) Background: *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire & Flying *Height: 1.7 m / 5'07" *Weight: 90.5 kg / 199.5 Ilbs *Natural Habitat: Mountains, Valleys *Personality: Aggressive, Prideful, Warrior Mentality Statistics *HP: 266 - Average *Attack: 173 - Below average *Defense: 161 - Below Average *Sp. Attack: 223 - Above Average *Sp. Defense: 175 - Average *Speed: 205 - Above Average *Abilities **Blaze: Increases fire-type powers. **Solar Power: Increases Sp. Attack in sunny weather, but drains health. Move Set *Scratch *Growl *Smokescreen *Dragon Rage *Slash *Dragon Claw *Shadow Claw (Ghost-type move with increased Critical-hit chance) *Air Slash *Wing Attack *Fire Fang *Heat Wave *Fire Spin (Traps target in vortex of flame) *Flare Blitz (Powerful flaming tackle, deals 33% recoil damage) *Flame Burst (Burns surrounding area, hits multiple targets) *Flamethrower (Powerful flame stream, May burn target, Can melt boulders) Pros & Cons *Effective against: Grass, Bug, Steel, Fire, Fighting, Fairy *Weak against: Rock, Water, Electric *Pro: Great speed & maneuverability *Pro: Immune to ground-type attacks *Con: Frail defense *Con: Difficult to raise & control Death Battle Info (Pokémon VS Digimon) Charizard *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 199.5 lbs / 90.5 kg *Type: Fire/Flying *Ability: Blaze **Boosts Fire attacks while at low health *Held item: Charizardite X Move Set *Growl *Slash *Flamethrower *Mega Punch *Mega Kick *Seismic Toss *Fire Spin *Fire Blast *Blast Burn *Inferno *Wing Attack *Air Slash *Dragon Pulse *Focus Blast *Rock Smash *Fly *Triple Finish *Flare Blitz Mega Charizard X *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 243.6 lbs / 110.5 kg *Type: Fire/Dragon *New Ability: Tough Claws **Increases power of contact moves by 33% *Requires Charizardite X *Attack +46, Defense +33, Sp. Attack +21 *Powerful enough to combat legendary Pokémon Feats *Defeated a wild Mewtwo *Can lift a golem which weighs over 600 lbs / 300 kg *Defeated Blue's Blastoise despite type disadvantage *Ash's Charizard defeated Noland's Articuno *Fire can reach temperatures over 2,100 Fahrenheit / 1,149 Celsius *Survived battling Entei & Primal Groudon Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro The Pokémon Battle Royale was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. Gallery Charizard (JoshR691).gif|Sprite used in Death Battle Charmander.png|as a Charmander 005Charmeleon_Dream.png|as a Charmeleon Red charizard mmd model by mattplaysvg-dc1fwjc (1).png|Alongside with its partner, Red Mega charizard x.png|Mega Charizard X Charizard 3D Model.png|3D model used in Death Battle Mega Charizard X 3D Model DB.png|Mega Charizard X's 3D Model used in Death Battle 2b0f9aba844ebcc85371c73668915d4a9ea412e5_hq.gif|Flamethrower zBnv1oy.gif|Mega Punch pokemon_origins_fire_blast.gif|Fire Blast Blast Burn.gif|Blast Burn charizardite_x_by_tithya-d8cxrn3.png|Charizardite X Trivia *Charizard and its first two opponents are the 12th, 13th and 14th Nintendo characters in Death Battle, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud and Luigi, and with the next eight being Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario and Pit. **Charizard and its first two opponents are also the 2nd, 3rd and 4th Pokémon characters in Death Battle, after Pikachu, and with the next three being Red, Mewtwo and Lucario. *Charizard is the second Death Battle combatant to be stunned through choking before being finished off, the first was Bucky O'Hare, and the third was Son Goku. *Charizard seems to be Boomstick's favorite of the trio, as he said that he "would so ride one of those into battle" and seemed rather upset after the fight saying, "CHARIZARD! NOOO!!!" *Charizard is one of the few combatants who is both a species and an individual. The others are Yoshi, Pikachu, The Terminator, Venusaur, Blastoise, Agumon, Lucario and Renamon. *Charizard is the seventh combatant to return for another episode after appearing in an earlier episode (this time under the ownership of Red), the first six being Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku and Superman, and with the next six being Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman and Ryu. **Charizard is the third combatant to lose twice, after Boba Fett and Son Goku, and with the next two being Shadow the Hedgehog and Batman. **Charizard is also the second Nintendo character to return to Death Battle, after Samus Aran. **Charizard is also the second combatant who appeared twice in the same season, after Leonardo. **Charizard is also the second combatant to be featured in both a Battle Royale and a 1-v-1 match, after Leonardo, however he is the first loser of a Battle Royale to return in another episode. *Charizard's moveset in Pokémon VS Digimon was based on Super Smash Bros Brawl, Red's moveset that he taught him in HGSS and BW2, and Alain's Charizard. *Charizard is the third combatant with a 2D sprite and 3D model. The first two were Boba Fett and Samus Aran, and with the next four being Deadpool, Thor, Wonder Woman, and Ryu. **However, Charizard is the first character to appear in both sprite form and 3D form in the same season. *Charizard and Mega Charizard X's models are from Pokémon X and Y or Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. *Charizard and its trainer, Red, are the final combatants to lose in Season 2. *Though Charizard ultimately lost both of its Death Battles, it was successful in killing Venusaur before Blastoise killed it and defeating Greymon before Agumon digivolved into WarGreymon. References * Charizard on Wikipedia * Charizard on Bulbapedia * Charizard on the Pokémon Wiki Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Monster Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Mascots Category:Fire Users Category:Dragons Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Air Users Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:A team of Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Protagonists Category:Anime/Manga Combatants